According to the U.S. Census Bureau, 24 million baby boomers will retire over the next ten years. Traditionally, Defined Benefit (DB) Plans (i.e., employer-provided pensions) were an employee's primary source for income during their retirement. In recent years, however, employers and the retirement industry as a whole have shifted away from DB Plans toward Defined Contribution (DC) Plans, such as 401(k) Plans, profit sharing Plans, money purchase Plans and the like.
Today, there are literally hundreds of thousands of different 401(k) Plans, each having any number of Plan designs, services, and fees associated with them. In addition, ERISA requires that Plan Sponsors ensure that Plan fees are “reasonable.” To do this, Plan Sponsors traditionally employ a laborious Request for Proposal (RFP) process that is not only expensive and time consuming but is also limiting in terms of the ability of a Plan Sponsor to compare one Plan to another. Consequently, Plan Sponsors using traditional methods may not be able to determine whether or not the fees that are charged to a DC Plan are reasonable and equitable in view of the services the Plan receives as compared to the fees and services associated with other Plans.
For example, a DC Plan, such as a 401(k) Plan, may pay fees to a number of entities that provide services to the Plan Sponsor, such as fees that pay for record keeping, fees that pay for advisors/consultants, fees that pay for investment managers, and fees paid to others for a variety of services. In addition, Plan fees may include different types of fees, such as investment fees, commissions, finders' fees, managed account fees. Exacerbating the difficulty of determining how much, to whom, and when fees are paid is the fact that many of the fees associated with a given Plan are completely hidden to the Plan Sponsor.
That said, fees may contribute only one aspect of determining the “value” of a given Plan to a Plan Sponsor. The Plan Sponsor may be willing to pay higher fees, for example, if the services that the Plan receives in return are better than the average for similarly constructed Plans. Likewise, the Plan Sponsor may be less willing to pay higher fees if the services that the Plan receives in return are less than average for similarly constructed Plans. Consequently, a method and system for comparing DC Plans and which takes into account not only the fees that are paid for various services that a Plan receives, but also the quantity and quality of services that the Plan receives would assist Plan Sponsors, Recordkeepers, Advisor/Consultants, and the like in evaluating a given Plan against other similarly structured Plans.
A challenge to making this comparison is determining what “other” Plans should be used for this comparison, as well as what features, aspects, and considerations of the “other” Plans that should be used in order to make an apples-to-apples comparison of a selected Plan's fees, design, support and services. Another challenge is determining how best to display and/or report the comparison in a meaningful manner to quickly identify a given Plan's quantitative and qualitative aspects relative to the “other” Plans.
Once a meaningful comparison is made, the various aspects and features of a given Plan may become transparent to the Plan Sponsor so as to make an informed decision as to the Plan's overall value, as well as to lead to clearer documentation of fiduciary objectives, better assistance for Plan Participants, lower potential levels of litigation, and objectively manage Plan fees and services.